AndACTION!
by AverageGoddess
Summary: Sora is in love secretly! with his best friend, Riku. Riku walks him home everyday and Sora wants to know why, Riku stars with Namine, Sora is jealous, Kairi is a fangirl director, and Riku does something unexpected.


I swear I just keep writing and writing and typing and typing and typing! My arms are gonna fall off if I keep this up

SORAXRIKU HAHA I own nothing because life decided I am too awesome to own something as amazing as Kingdom Hearts…or so I keep telling myself to keep the reality of it all away xD

**And…ACTION?!**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"Namine! Hold on, the others are on their way. You can still make it!"

"No…I c-cant…Riku. I'm…so…sorry…!"

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine." Riku's hands were shaking as he held her body like it was a precious safe.

_This is….this is all my fault! Why, no how could I do this?! _ Sora sat in the back of the room, having a complete meltdown.

"Riku…" she coughed up blood. "…g…goodbye." Namine fell limp in his arms, dead.

"NO, NAMINE!"

Everything was black.

"And…CUT! That…was…perfect! It really makes the story feel deeper when we use our real names, doesn't it?" Kairi, playing the part of the director, smiled happily. "Now, Namine let me help you wash off all the fake blood. Everyone that was great, see you all again tomorrow for the show!"

_How could I tell Kairi it was ok to cast Riku as the main guy lead?! I know he's an amazing actor, and I thought I was over my secret feelings for him but every time I see him with Namine up there…I JUST WANNA KICK HER. Ugh, why does she get to play the female lead? I like Namine; she's my sister after all, but Riku…arghh. _

"Hey, So…why are sitting all the way back here?" Sora looked up from his seat to see his amazingly attractive _male _best friend, Riku.

"And you're still in costume?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah. Too lazy to change. And I was testing the views from all areas of the auditorium."

"You, lazy? Yeah, when hell freezes over I'll believe that." He scoffed. "And the second part seems legit." He smiled and grabbed Sora by the wrist, dragging him back to the male's changing room. After changing back into their normal clothes, the Riku walked Sora home and them went back to his house. Riku did that every day, even though Riku's house was about another 10minute walk from Sora's house.

"Hey, Sora your brothers here!" _Great, just great. _Sora thought sarcastically.

You see, his parents were divorced. They were still nice to each other…it's kinda hard to explain. Cloud and Aeris are his parents. They were forced to get married, but in high school his mom fell in love with someone named Zack and his dad fell in love with his family's enemy. Who is also male, I might add. So Cloud and Aeris had a set of twins (Namine and his brother Roxas.) then about a year later they had him, Sora. But Zack and Aeris met up with each other a few years later and she got a divorce. Cloud apparently never lost contact with his now boyfriend, Leon, but they never did anything while Cloud was married. Basically, Cloud and Leon took Roxas and Namine, Aeris and Zack took Sora. They all still switched from house to house and went to the same school.

And it seemed Roxas was spending the weekend. Sora loved Roxas, as a brother, but well…Roxas is the almost complete opposite of Sora. Let's just leave it at that.

"Yo." Well, it seemed Roxas got his ears repierced. His older brother walked downstairs and grabbed a poptart, then started playing videogames, leaving homework abandoned on the table.

"You're going to get detention if you don't do your homework again."

"Hm, oh I'm actually skipping detention right now. I don't really care. All that matters are the finals, which I always ace. Photographic memory and all." Roxas smiled with a fake sweetness. Sora grinned and rolled his eyes. He always envied how Roxas could be so carefree and still win in the end.

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs, don't bother me. Unless you set something on fire again." Sora ran up the stairs before he could hear his older brother's response. After finishing homework and going over lines, darkness pushed down his eyelids and he fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

(Next day, at school, performance that night) *lol this is my class schedule in case anyone is interested.

**Geometry: **

"Alright class, does everyone understand the homework due Monday?"

A chorus of mumbles stating, "Yes, yeah, sure, of course, who cares, and got it." Lasted for a good 30 seconds. Sora was one of the students to say of course, but think: _What the crap is this?! A foreign language?_

**Honors Communication Arts, or Writing basically: **

"The author meant what the author wrote." Roxas glared up at their teacher and Sora mentally smacked his brother.

"Roxas, you do realize this is symbolism, it means it represents something." She spoke in a voice trying to contain anger, and as if she were speaking to a child.

"Well, I think it symbolizes what the author wrote, he took a walk and made his own path. Duh, it's stated simply. And it made all the difference because he probably got lost." The teacher sighed and banged her head against the wall.

**Gym:** _I….HATE….BASKETBALL…HOW…IS…EVERYONE….ELSE….SO…..TALL!? Ugh, well the good thing is Riku is making our team win. And unlike most people, he looks really good in the gym clothes, of course… _

**German: **

_Someone remind me again why I told Riku and Kairi I'd join this class with them again? _

**Acting: **

_Practicing for the play, whoo. I play a mail dude, and I show up 3 times, but mentioned a lot…the rest of the time I'm suppose to wonder who is sending Riku the love letters, and of course its Namine. And in the end she dies and he's depressed and everyone else is sad too. But honestly I wanna rip her hair out right now…I know she's acting but I can't help but wanting to yell: HE'S MINE! _

**Drawing: **

*draws out angry and practically rips up paper. *

"Um…Sora?"

*glares at Riku* "What?! I'm busy."

"Murdering a piece of paper?"

"Obviously." *goes back to scribbling furiously*

**Biology: **

"Riku…you do it." Sora shoved the tray holding the dead frog over to his lab partner.

"Okay." So then he cuts it open merrily and Sora tries not to throw up.

**Walking home: **

"Hey, Riku…"

'Hm what is it, Sora?"

"Why do you always walk me home? Even when I'm staying at my dad's, you walk me home…"

Riku stopped walking. Sora stopped a few paces ahead of him. "Riku?"

"Does it bother you? I don't have to walk you home, if you don't want. I always felt that I should."

"N-no! Its fine, more time with your arrogance, but fine!" Sora stuttered, and then smirked.

"Ha, you're just jealous of my ninja skills." And with that, Riku continued walking.

(Before play)

Sora was pacing back and forth, reassuring himself this would be the last time that Riku and Namine ever did….that scene. But there were always anxieties, what would teenage drama be like without them?

_They are both a year older then you, and amazing at acting. They have similar interests and a lot of people always think they're dating…hmm; I probably don't have a chance. Especially since he's my best friend. He probably thinks I still like Kairi…ugh. No. this is the last time Riku and Namine will be together like that! Unless… _

"Hey So, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Sora looked up and over to where Riku was standing. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Just a little nervous!" Sora put on his usual smile. Riku leaned in so close to his face, their noses were almost touching.

"Are you sure that's it? You've been acting weird lately….and not weird as in your usual hyperactive-sugar-candy stuff. But like hiding-something weird."

Sora averted eye contact and replied. "Um, you're a little close to my face….could you move?"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you." Ah, of course, Riku always has to be as difficult as Roxas.

"P-please move. The show is s-starting soon." _Oh God, if he doesn't move I'm going to do something that I will regret a lot soon._

"I said not until you tell me what's up."

"The sky?"

"….you know that's not what I meant Sora…"

"I told you! I'm just a little nervous, that's all!"

"What exactly are you nervous about?"

"…the s-show, of course!"

"You hesitated. Something else is going on. Seriously, just tell me- mmphf!"

And there it was. Sora kissed him. Right then, there, and on the lips. Much to Sora's happiness, Riku didn't pull away. Instead he kissed back. They remained like that for a few more seconds until Kairi yelled for Riku to come get ready to enter on stage.

Sora pulled back, face pink and eyes wide. "S-sorry!" he turned around and started to run away. He barely heard Riku yell wait.

(On stage)

"Here you are, sir, there has been yet another letter for you! This is the 3 one this week! They are keeping me quite busy, I'll have you know." Sora's character, with a British accent, handed Riku the letter from his mysterious secret admirer.

"Haha, well thank you for taking the time to deliver it to me personally." Riku's character reached out and grabbed the actually empty envelope. Not that the audience knew it was empty. When their fingers brushed under the paper, Sora swore there was a shock of electricity. But he was sure if it was from his imagination, or some sort of connection. His character waved happily, no care in the world, and walked off stage.

_Sora…_Riku thought as he opened the fake letter and read aloud the fake writing he'd memorized. _Why? Why did you run away? Were you embarrassed that you made the first move, or shocked I kissed you back? …wait. I have an idea. Kairi may castrate me, but I don't care right now. _

_Oh my God, oh my God, I thought I was going to die! _Sora ran back to the prop table and grabbed his next item then waited for his next appearance. _I can't even tell if Riku's actually ok or if he's hiding anger… _

It was now towards the end of the play. Namine was dead and Sora was about to deliver the final letter, which she'd written and mailed before she died, telling Riku who she was.

"Hello? Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have another letter for you." Sora handed Riku the letter with a blank piece of paper in it. He heard the letter open and started to walk off stage.

"Wait….where are you going?"

_Wait, this is not in the script! Oh God, did they add something at the last second I wasn't aware of?! _Sora was hiding his huge panic attack and walked back over to Riku. "Y-yes, sir?"

"These letters you've been delivering to me. They have always been signed anonymously and it took me a while to figure it out. At first I thought it was a dear friend of mine, Namine. "

"What?! No, it is Namine! That's how I wrote it! What is Riku doing!?" Kairi was breathing in and out of a brown paper bag.

"But I would've never returned her feelings, I only think of her as a precious sister."

Sora guessed by the way Kairi was having a panic attack that she didn't expect any of this either.

"Only know do I know, for sure…." Riku crossed over to a shaking Sora and tilted his head up, forcing him to look directly in the other's eyes. "It was you the whole time, wasn't it, Mr. Mail-man?"

The entire audience, as well as the cast (except Riku) gasped in shock. Namine covered her mouth to try and quiet her fangirling giggles.

"W-what?"

"I can tell by the way you wrote. Earlier when you handed me the envelopes, you used your left hand. And the writing in the letters is left handed. Everyone in this town knows for a fact you are the only left handed person."

If Kairi had a chair she'd be on the edge of her seat, as was everyone in the audience. You could even hear the whispers of "Kiss him!" spreading throughout the auditorium. Riku smirked. Sora blushed and stood there, shaking, as Riku kissed him. Lightly, as they were on a stage, in front of a lot of people.

Everyone cheered and gave them a standing ovation.

(After the play)

"I…cannot believe…you did that!" Sora yelled at Riku, who only laughed.

"You know you're just jealous you would've never done it."

Sora smirked. "Who is the one who made the first move again?"

"Me." Riku answered. "I've walked you home every day since I've met you."

"AH! ARGH, why do you always win!?" Sora groaned and let himself fall onto Riku's shoulder.

" . .NOW." Riku grabbed Sora and dragged him over to help him face Kairi's wrath. After all, Sora had a chance to leave and ignore Riku, so this was technically his fault too.

"THAT. WAS. COMPLETELY. DANGEROUS! "

Riku and Sora winced with every word she said.

"Do you know what could've happened?! This show would've been a total disaster and I would be failed forever as a director and writer! But…IT WAS ALSO GENIUS! I WOULD'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! What an amazing plot twist, I loved it! LOVED IT! And so did the audience!" Kairi's eyes had a dangerous fangirl gleam in them.

"Uh…" Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Brilliant improvising Riku! I also can see how your character would only think if Namine as a sister, and this way there's a happy ending! Except for Namine dying…sorry about that. "Kairi continued to blabber but Riku was just happy he wasn't going to be maimed.

(Walking Home)

In the beginning (of yesterday) (or since ninth grade really) Sora had always wondered why Riku walked him home, and his answer was because Riku had also felt the same and wanted to make sure he didn't get mugged. This made Sora laugh, which was another thing Riku, was good at. Sora also never questioned the fact Riku liked him back, and Riku made it quite obvious that he did and wasn't afraid to tell everyone.

Walking home hand in hand, with his new official boyfriend, Sora never once questioned why he did, or Riku's feelings for him. And in the end, Riku walked Sora home every day for the rest of the time they lived apart and then also when they shared a home.

_…._**AND CUT! **

Haha, I didn't know how to end it! Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
